real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Killer
The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer who was active from the late 1960s to the early 1970s. He is claimed to have killed 20-28 people in total, even up to 37, but only 5 were confirmed dead and 2 injured. He operated in Northern California between December 1968 and October 1969 and his targets were four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29. His weapon of choice was a gun, although he used a knife during the attack on September 27th, 1969, at Lake Berryessa. He used cryptic writing in his letters that sent to the police (intentionally mocking them) and is infamous for his identity never being completely known even to this day. There were many suspects in the case of Zodiac Killer, but most of them were eliminated. He was stated to be a white, 5'8" to 5'10" tall man in his 20s-30s, with a stocky appearance, sporting sunglasses, and light brown hair, Murders The Zodiac killer’s apparent first victim, an 18-year-old college student, was stabbed to death in Riverside, California, in 1966. Although this murder is commonly attributed to the Zodiac killer, some experts claim it was not committed by him. Soon after the murder, a local newspaper received a letter that provided details of the crime and declared that the victim was neither the first nor the last. In 1968 a teenage couple was shot to death near their car in a remote area north of San Francisco; one year later another couple was attacked in similar circumstances, though the male victim survived. After the 1969 attack, the killer phoned police to alert them to the crime and to take responsibility for the 1968 murders. Later that year the Zodiac killer attacked another young couple, though once again the male survived. The last victim, a taxi driver, was shot in October 1969. The murders were the subject of intense investigation and media coverage, particularly because of the killer’s taunting letters and phone calls, in which he explained the mystical and intellectual bases of his decision to kill. His letters demonstrated great interest in astrological symbolism and may have reflected the influence of occult religious thought popular in California at the time. Much remains mysterious about the Zodiac case, not least the issue of when the crimes stopped. Crime writer Robert Graysmith has argued that the Zodiac killer remained active through the 1980s and murdered dozens more people, though this view is controversial. During the 1990s several investigators claimed to have identified the Zodiac killer; the suspect most often cited was Arthur Leigh Allen (1933–92), a Vallejo, California, schoolteacher who had been institutionalized in 1975 for child molestation, though his identification with the Zodiac killer has never been substantiated. Suspects *Arthur Leigh Allen *Richard Gaikowski *Lawrence Kane *Ted Kaczynski, AKA "The Unabomber" *Ross Sullivan *Jack Tarrance *George Hodel, who was also a chief suspect in the murder of Elizabeth Short. *Louis Joseph Myers *Joseph Newton Chandler III *David Carpenter Confirmed victims *David Arthur Faraday, 17, *Betty Lou Jensen, 16 *Michael Renault Mageau, 19 *Darlene Elizabeth Ferrin, 22 *Bryan Calvin Hartnell, 20 *Cecelia Ann Shepard, 22 *Paul Lee Stine, 29 Suspected victims *Robert Domingos, 18, and Linda Edwards, 17: shot and killed on June 4, 1963, on a beach near Gaviota. Edwards and Domingos were identified as possible Zodiac victims because of specific similarities between their attack and the Zodiac's attack at Lake Berryessa six years later. *Cheri Jo Bates, 18: stabbed to death and nearly decapitated on October 30, 1966, at Riverside City College in Riverside. Bates's possible connection to the Zodiac only appeared four years after her murder when San Francisco Chronicle reporter Paul Avery received a tip regarding similarities between the Zodiac killings and the circumstances surrounding Bates's death. *Donna Lass, 25: last seen September 6, 1970, in Stateline, Nevada. A postcard with an advertisement from Forest Pines condominiums (near Incline Village at Lake Tahoe) pasted on the back was received at the Chronicle on March 22, 1971, and has been interpreted as the Zodiac claiming Lass's disappearance as a victim. No evidence has been uncovered to connect Lass's disappearance with the Zodiac Killer definitively. The Zodiac is also a suspect in the unsolved Santa Rosa hitchhiker murders. = Videos Who Was The Zodiac Killer? Exploring History The Zodiac Killer The Horrifying Murders of the Zodiac Killer Zodiac Killer Full Documentary Top 5 Mysterious Zodiac Killer Facts Why The Zodiac Killer Was Never Found Category:Male Category:Fate unknown Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killer Category:Fugitives Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Faceless Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalker Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Internet Memes Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil